goblinscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Minmax
http://www.goblinscomic.com/04222006/ |level=2nd |class=Fighter |race=Human |group=The Human Adventuring Party http://goblinscomic.wikia.com/wiki/Human_Adventuring_Party |clan= |mention=The Goblins Discuss the Poorly Locked Chest p.7 |debut=The Adventurers Introduction p.10 |death= |parents= |relatives= |children= |marital status= }} Description Minmax the Unstoppable Warrior is a Human Fighter. He travels the land with his friend Forgath and other adventurers searching for treasure and XP. His name comes from the practice of min-maxing, that is roleplaying with the intent of creating the "best" character by means of minimizing undesired or unimportant traits and maximizing desired ones. This is usually accomplished by improving one specific trait or ability by sacrificing ability in all other fields. It often results in an unbalanced character who defies the plot, common sense, logic, or feasibility. In this case, Minmax has been able to wield a greatsword since his early childhood, but he doesn't know how to read or write, and cannot dress himself very well. History The most recent adventurers to join Minmax and Forgath 's partywere three Drow, namely: Seth Bainwraith, Drasst Don'tsue, & Drowbabe, who each died during an attack on the Goblin war camp of the Goblin Adventuring Party. During the battle, Complains of Names gave Minmax a scar on the right side of his face and right eye. At the battle's end, Minmax and Complains of Names venomously vowed similar oaths to find and kill the other at a later date. Having reached level two with his surviving teammate, he found himself in Brassmoon City and, after speaking with a talking wall, was ready to strike out again on the road to adventure and fame. Forgath and Minmax went to the Frosted Claw, a taveren with a large glass window in front, to meet up with an adventurer of great renown; Dellyn The Goblin Slayer. After introductions and fanboy worship, Dellyn agreed to accompany the Minmax and Forgath for "two shares of treasure" and being in charge. Things were going so well with tales of stories and drinking untill Dellyn described what foul uses he has for Kin, his Yuan-Ti slave. After Dellyn spelled out the details, Minmax (not without his honor) threw him through glass window of the Frosted Claw. A fierce fight ensued, and Minmax's stat-swapping, such as trading the ability to rhyme on purpose for Improved Unarmed Strike, served him well. During the fight Forgath used the Anymug to splash Dellyn with Dragon Lung, a "rare, very flamable lantern oil," then ignited it with a torch. Minmax quickly knocked Dellyn into negative hitpoints with a table (he traded his ability to wink for Weapon Proficiency: Furniture). Beaten and incapacitated, Dellyn was on the tavern floor as Minmax and Forgath debated his fate. After countless atrocities at the hands of The Goblin Slayer, Kin took Minmax's broken sword and expresses stabbed Dellyn repeated in the throat, killing him. After escaping the city before their deed could be discovered, the trio were considering what to do next when Kin spoke of the Jade Teapot, a item that had been her clan's duty to guard, and asked the adventures for their aid in retrieving it from a dungeon crawl called the Maze of Many. After learning that the item could teleport them directly to The Goblin Adventuring Party, Minmax and Forgath agreed. Minmax meanwhile, asked why they were not killing "it" for XP now that the havoc had passed, much to Forgath's disgust. Minmax justifies this by exclaiming he wishes to do the deed 'properly' in a honorable and fair face-to-face battle. Forgath said Minmax should get to know Kin, which Minmax made half-hearted but admirable attempts, but these only served for Minmax to realize how inhuman Kin really was and how little, if any, cultural common ground the two had. Minmax left camp with a conundrum, took things into his own hands and gave Kin a birthday party so there could be something relateable about her. In spite of Minmax's pathetic lack of non-combat skills, Kin was overjoyed by Minmax's efforts. Personality Minmax is boisterous and dull witted. He doesn't question 'why' he should have to kill a tribe of goblins: they are level one monsters, he is a level one adventurer, nothing else to it. Minmax after reaching level two already considers himself a somebody in spite of appearance to the contrary. Minmax is oblivious to many matters and lacks a amazing deal of common sense. In spite of his black and white attitude towards monster-type creatures, he finds the idea of torture simply for the fun of it abhorrent and believes in killing his targets face-to-face and when they can fight back. This was shown twice when he refused to kill the unconscious Goblin Slayer in spite of being the one who started the fight and again when he wanted to kill 'it' (Kin) in -battle- rather than say a sword through the back. He is not above friendship however, and was willing to work around his point of view by -providing- Kin with some human traits on his own. "Known abilites gain and what was traded": *+1 to hit - The ability to Read *Improved Unarmed Strike - The ability to Rhyme on Purpose *Weapon Profficieny: Furniture - the ability to Wink ((note: This is just an idea. Someone wants to make it look better, feel free)) =Alternate Realities= Psion Minmax During the Maze of Many dungeon crawl, it was revealed that there are many versions of Minmax,Forgath and Kin. One of importance is "Psion Minmax". Psion Minmax claimed to have killed his companions at least 814 times. He was able to retain his memories of the previous "races" by destroying the counter at their starting point. His goal is to use the power of the maze to erase all its contestants from existence. ScarMax =Appearances= Book One Book Two Category:Characters